


Make My Day Better

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [4]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Eddie hid his face in his hands, a giggle slipping out. “I hate you.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Make My Day Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: playful sex.

It had been a stressful day and Eddie was glad to finally be home. He kicked his shoes off and loosened his tie, noticing most of the lights were off. He frowned, wondering where Richie was until he picked up the sound of music floating from the direction of their bedroom.

A smile formed on his face as he thought of his husband and walked down the hall towards the bedroom. Snuggling in bed with Richie sounded like a wonderful idea.

Of course once he reached the bedroom, he found Richie had something else in mind.

Eddie stood in the doorway, jaw dropped at the sight before him. Fake tea lights were scattered across the room casting a soft glow as they flickered and sitting in the middle of the bed was Richie, with nothing but a green condom on and a grin on his face.

“Hello! Kermit the Frog here!” Richie greeted him in his best Kermit voice and it took everything Eddie had to not burst out into laughter. 

He closed his mouth and shook his head. “You are absolutely fucking ridiculous.”

“You were having a bad day, I thought you could use a laugh.”

“Are you going to keep using that voice?” 

“Yes.” Eddie couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face and his ribs hurt from trying to contain his laughter. Richie wrapped a hand around his penis, pointing it towards Eddie. “Come on, he’s so eager to meet you.”

Eddie hid his face in his hands, a giggle slipping out. “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Richie said, dropping the voice. “Let me see you smile, Eds.”

Eddie dropped his hands and crawled onto the bed and into Richie’s lap. He cupped Richie’s face and kissed him, feeling Richie’s hands moving up his sides. “You always know just what to do to make my day better.”

“So you’re admitting I’m pretty funny then?”

“Pretty funny looking.”

“Eddie!”

Eddie laughed and kissed him again. “I’m kidding.”

“I think you should get naked now."

Eddie nodded in agreement, hand slipping down between them. A smirk formed on his face as Richie's breath hitched. “Then help me.”


End file.
